A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of clothes iron, more specifically, a clothes iron that is particularly suited for use with children's clothes.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a small clothes iron that is specifically adapted for use with children's or baby's clothes; wherein the small clothes iron resembles a toy train, and is able to iron small, clothes; wherein the iron includes a water cap that resembles a toy train chimney/smokestack is responsible for accessing the water reservoir provided inside of the housing of the small iron; wherein the ironing surface is located under said housing, and is obviously used to engage against the clothing to be ironed.
The Simmons et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,481) discloses an ironing device that is specifically designed for ironing small apparel, such clothing for infants and toddlers. However, the ironing device does not resemble a toy train while operating as a clothes iron that includes a smaller ironing surface that is suitable for use with children's clothing.
The Snyder Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,139) discloses an electric iron assembly. Again, the iron assembly does not resemble that of a toy train while functionally capable of ironing clothes with a small ironing surface.
The Dikoff Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,212) discloses a cordless iron. Again, the cordless iron does not resemble a toy train that includes a small ironing surface that is able to uniquely iron small articles of clothing.
The Wu Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,945) discloses an electric ironing device with a power supply connector arrangement that permits either corded or cordless operation. Again, the ironing device is not a small clothes iron that is designed to resemble a toy train.
The Mizoguchi Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 587,418) illustrates an ornamental design for a steam iron, which does not resemble a toy train.
The Teleki Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 212,700) illustrates an ornamental design for a toy flat iron, which does not resemble a toy train.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a small clothes iron that is specifically adapted for use with children's or baby's clothes; wherein the small clothes iron resembles a toy train, and is able to iron small clothes; wherein the iron includes a water cap that resembles a toy train chimney/smokestack is responsible for accessing the water reservoir provided inside of the housing of the small iron; wherein the ironing surface is located under said housing, and is obviously used to engage against the clothing to be ironed. In this regard, the small clothes iron for use with children's clothes departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.